You, me and Paige
by Miss. Ebbie Paige
Summary: Emma, a single mother to a 4 year old girl moves to La Push after moving around the Country alot. But they might stick around after meeting a big group of friend and catches her eye in particular... My first FanFic! Better then it sounds! Promise! :
1. Chapter 1

I pulled up to the little 2 bedroom fully furnished house in the small Indian Rez of La Push. Far away from My parents and ex boyfriend. I looked in the mirror at my little princess. My 4 year old daughter Paige, Yes I'm only 20, single and NOT a slut! I've only had one real boyfriend and i got Pregnant. She looks so much like me blue eyes, light brown hair. Hers was curly (Like Brett's) while mine was strait. I started thinking back to the day i left, i was 2 months pregnant and my parents being the rich snobs they are tried to get me to have an abortion just like Brett (the father). he told me he wasn't ready and wouldn't help me. I took all the money i could get my hands on. I emptied out my life savings, checking and college found. I start to run around the country. We never stayed long in any town because people would comment on my age. I lifted Paige out of her car seat so i wouldn't wake her. I walked into the cute little house and down the hall to a bedroom, i think it was the master because it had a king bed like it said on the Internet. I decided i'd let her sleep with me tonight because it is a new place. She was stirring slightly as i ran to the car to get one of the suit cases that i knew had some PJ in it.

"Mommy." She cried slightly as i walked in the room.

"Shh honey don't worry you can sleep with me tonight." I whispered changing into my pink pajama bottoms.I crawled into bed snuggling up next to my darling baby girl. No matter how hard things get it would all be worth it. I love her and would not change anything that's happened in the past 5 years. I woke up to Paige kissing my check. I took a nice shower and got dressed. It was so nice that all my clothes still fit. You see my dad's a judge and my moms a nurse so i never went with out anything! I never had to buy me clothes so that saved us money. I changed into simple jeans and a tee shirt. We had to go get some grocery's, find a job and day care for Paige. I buckled her in her car seat and was off to the little market about 5 minutes down the road. I sat her in the front of the cart and started down the isle I was in the fourth isle when someone hit my cart.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry i was trying to stop him from grabbing the cookies." A petite girl smiled at me. She had huge scars down the side of her face. He dark chocolate eyes looked like she was so embarrassed.

"No its fine. I know all about it." I giggle looking over at Paige.

"She's so cute. I'm Emily by the way." She offered me her hand.

"I'm Emma and this is Paige." I nodded over to where Paige was playing drums on her lap.

"This is Josh."

"We're new here and i was wondering if you knew of a day care?"

"That would be me." She giggled slightly. " I watch him and 2 other kids. I would love to watch Paige while you work and all."

"I don't have a job yet but that would be great!"

"My friend Jacob owns a garage with a bunch of my other friend and they desperately need a secretary. Its right down the road."

"That would be great! Do you think they'd mind if i dropped my resume off?"

"No not at all. They have no business people skills. They are so desperate. Here's my address, you can drop Paige off at what ever time tomorrow." She smiled handing me a piece of scrap paper with an address scribbled in pen. The day past quickly. I finished at the store. Unpacked our few pictures, clothes and miscellaneous other things.I got Paige settled in her room with her sport toys. Shes big on sports especially soccer. I tucked her into bed before i made my way to my room. I feel asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.


	2. way hot!

I woke up to Paige shaking me again. I got her some cereal and sat her on the couch while i got ready. I put on my black pants with a pink sweater before i got Paige dressed. We drove to Emily's listening to music that we booth new most of the words to.

"Paige! Emma! Come in! This is Clair, shes 9. This is Zack, hes 2. Then this is my son Josh, he's 4 just like you!" Emily smiled motioning to all the kids in her living room.

"Have fun sweety I'll pick you up later. Be good, i love you." I kissed Paige's check before setting her down next to josh. "Emily thank you so much! I'm just going to the garage so i shouldn't be long." We small talked for a few more minutes before i set off for the garage. I pulled up next to a sign reading 'La Push Garage' I walked into the door reading office. I stepped in the door and waited. almost 5 minutes past and no one came. Wow Emily was right they really need someone. I walked over to the glass sliding doors crossed from the desk leading to the garage. I saw 4 cars lined up each with one guy underneath and one playing under the hood.

"Excuse me?" I asked over the drills. Everyone stopped what they where doing to look at me. "Um Emily told me you guys where looking for a Secretary?" I looked at all the tall, muscular grease covered guys. The one who was under a red PT cruiser was way hot! those hazel eyes where stirring intensely at me. His mouth was hanging open.

"Yeah! Come into the office. I'm Jake the owner." The tallest one of all shut the hood of a blue jeep. I followed him back into the office as he shut the door.

"Here's my resume." I smiled handing it to him. He looked threw it for a minute before looking up at me. I knew i had more then enough experience for this job.

"you want to start tomorrow?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Sure. what time?"

"We open at 8 and it's 100% casual. Just jeans and a tee shirt's great. We close at 5 and its $13 an hour. You just got to answer our phone and book appointments. Sound good?" His smile widened.

"Sounds perfect!" I laughed looking at all the guys who had stopped what they where going and gathered on the other side off the sliding door.

"Come on in guys!" Jake joined me in the laughter. "This is all the guys. Jared, Quil, Sam, Seth, Collin, Brady and Embry." I looked at the tall hazel eye Seth who still had the same expression on his face. Widened eyed and mouth practically on the floor.

"Hello. I'm Emma."

"H-hi Emma. I'm S-Seth." He stuttered. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Ok guys get back to work!" Jake ordered. We talked a little while just telling me how things go around here. The next morning came really fast. I picked Paige up off her bed and held her in my arms as i walked to the car.

"Mommy I love you." She kissed my check as i lifted her out of the car.

"Paige i love you too. Be good today ok? "

"Pinky promise." She giggled as i opened Emilys door to leave. I pulled up at the garage, all the guys where in the office drinking coffee.


	3. 20Q

"Good morning guys."

"Morning." They all muttered. Not morning people i see.

"Hi Emma! How are you?" Seth smiled handing me a cup of coffee.

"Great! How about you?"

"wonderful now that your here." He smiled slightly. I can't date anyone right now i have to stay focused on Paige. Flirting never hurt anyone...right? Maybe Seth was different maybe he'd understand the whole Paige thing, or maybe not. I decided not to tell any of the guys about Paige. I didn't want conclusions, i was really liking it here and was hoping to stay for a while.

"Seth don't scare her away! We need her! Badly!" Collin laughed throwing his Styrofoam cup in the trash.

"Or we could put you in a wig and some tight jeans to be answer the phones!" Brady joked.

"Collin doesn't have the ass to pull off tight jeans!" Quil added. I knew this job would be perfect! The guys where great, i felt extremely comfortable around them.

"You're right I have the best ass in the garage." Jake smirked.

"I disagree!" Seth winked at me.

"I'm with Seth its so me!" Jared grinned.

"Lets get to work we can talk about this at lunch." Jake called walking threw the sliding door. The morning past nicely. I cleaned up the office booked 5 appointments and filed most of the paper work spread crossed the desk. I would meet Seth's gaze every now and then and flash him a smile. At 12:30 on the dot all the guys walked in threw the sliding door. Jake switched the sign to the 'closed' side. I looked at all of them confused as i finished up with a phone call about a silver SUV that needs new breaks. I hung up the phone scribbling down the ladies name and the rest of her information in Mondays 9:15 slot.

"Six people!?" Jake looked at the planner.

"Yeah." I was really confused now.

"Are you coming upstairs for lunch?" Seth asked.

"You guys close up for lunch?"

"Duh!" Embry looked at me like i was dumb.

"Ok?" I grabbed my lunch box containing a salad and granola bar. I followed seth to a big room upstairs with a stove, fridge, sink, and a table big enough for 10 people. I sat down next to seth after he pulled out my chair. I opened my container with my salad as the guys started on 5 pizzas.

"A salad?" sam wrinkled his nose.

"Yes its healthy." I smiled

"Its rabbit food!" Collin teased.

"Why don't you guys have a salad once in a while?"

"EWW!" They all groaned.

"Why don't you eat pizza?" Seth asked taking a bite of i think his 4 piece.

"I do sometimes."

"I bet thats why she has a nice ass! She eats healthy!" Brady looked like a light blob just went off. I saw Seth giving him a serious death glare.

"JAKE?!" A wind chime voice yelled from down stairs.

"Up here babe!" He yelled back. A short pale skinned girl looking about my age walked up the stairs. Her curly hair was just past her shoulders she walked over kissing jakes check before turning to me.

"Your the new secretary! Hi! I'm Nessie!" She smiled, i already loved her! She was bubbly just like me!

"Im Emma. It's nice to meet you."

"I don't think i've ever seen a vegetable in this place!" She laughed looking at my salad.

"I can tell." I joked.

"OH! Um I made you guys cookies, but they're in the car." She turned to look at all the guys.

"I'll help you get them." Jake smirked.

"So Emma how old are you?" Seth asked once Nessie and Jake walked down the stairs.

"20."

Whats your favorite color?" Quil asked.

"Blue, pink and green."

"That's three!" Embry pointed out.

"Its a tie! I like all three equally."

"Where are you from?" Jared jumped in.

"Kennebunkport maine."

"Why'd you move to La Push?" Sam asked. Oh no, what do i say! I don't want to lie!

"What is this 20 questions? Do i get to ask any? Like..." I turned it around thinking about a question to ask. "OH! Is there any other girlfriends that will pop in that i get to know about? Or any crazy ex's? " I laughed.

"My wife Kim comes in sometimes." Jared smiled proudly.

"My wife Emily usually don't come in because she babysits a bunch of kids." Sam shrugged.

"My girlfriend Sarah comes in sometimes." Embry smiled like Jared.

"I'd be the one with the crazy Ex's!" Brady laughed.

"No crazy ex's or girlfriends for me." Seth shook his head.

"Same here." Quil and Collin agreed.

"K a Kim, Emily, Sarah, Nessie then crazy ex's!" I laughed as Jake and Nessie finally returned.


	4. Crazzy Ex

**I had know clue this plot was done before...do you have the link to her story so i can read it and make sure i change my plot around so people don't think im stealing? Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! :) I love them! Keep them coming! **

"what are we talking about?" Jake asked pulling Nessie on his lap.

"Crazy Ex girlfriends." Collin smirked.

"Perfect topic for Brady. He has lots of stories!" Nessie laughed.

"So brady's the man whore?" I giggled.

"I'm not a whore!" Brady puppy dog pouted.

"YES YOU ARE!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What about Sandra?" Sam asked.

"Or Britney?" Quil raised an eyebrow.

"Don't forget Zoey!" Jake pointed out.

"Brook!" Jared added.

"Tori!" Collin called out.

" My cousin!" Embry looked disgusted.

"That red head!" Seth pointed a finger at him.

"I didn't date half those girls, they where just a good time." Brady tried to deafened himself.

"That just made you sound worst." I laughed.

"Do you sleep with every single girl you see?" Nessie giggled.

"It depends, Emma what are you doing tonight?" he smirked. I felt seth's arms start to shake next to me.

"No chance brady." I chucked. "Seth are you cold? Your shaking like crazy!"

"Emma will you come help me with my thing in the car!?" Nessie jumped up grabbing my hand.

"Sure." I smiled as if i had much of a choice we where already at the top of the stairs.

"What do you need help with?" I smiled looking at her shinny Ebony Jaguar XJ. "Nice car!"

"thank. My family's really into cars."

"so your Jakes girlfriend i take it."

"Fiancee." she blushed showing me the gold band with a diamond in the center it was simple but elegant.

"Its beautiful." I smiled.

"It was his moms. I think we could go back up now."

"Wait what did you need help with?"

"Oh nothing. Never mind." She brushed it off as we made our way back upstairs.

I have been working at the garage for 2 and a half weeks now. Seth and i where seriously flirting. He was really sweet. No one has found out about Paige, who was loving it here. I had actually gotten the guys to eat salads one day. It was Tuesday at closing time when the phone rang. I answered it as all the guys looked.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Jake whispered.

"No thanks i'll lock up." I smiled covering the mouth piece. Everyone waved bye as i continued to talk to Mr. Rona about his truck needing a transmission. After a 20 minute phone conversation i locked up the garage and headed for Emilys. I knocked on her door waiting only a second before she answered.

"Hey. Im sorry im late we got a phone call and he just keep telling me the same thing! But i hope she was good." I smiled.

" Its fine, shes always an angle."

"Hey Emma what are you doing here?" The last voice i wanted to hear at this moment. Before i could answer paige came running toward me.

"MOMMY!" She yelled as i scooped her up in my arms.


	5. Suck ups

"Hey sweety." I tried to smile.

"What a slut." Seth muttered storming past me.

"Excuse me!?" I yelled after him but he didn't even turn a mussel. He stocked off towards the woods.

"Emma?" Sam walked up behind Emily.

"Hi sam."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah and i think its best for her if we go home. I'll see you both tomorrow." I was talking at barley a whisper. The next week and a half of work where horrible. All i got where glares, no one talked to me. Seth wouldn't even acknowledge me. On Friday i got to work early because i couldn't sleep. I walked in the door to see Jake making the coffee.

"Good morning jake. I'm just going to ask you. Do you still want me to work here because none of you are acting civilized about this. I'm sorry i didn't tell you about Paige but i couldn't risk it. It was for her not because i didn't want to but it wasn't a good idea. I'm not going to stay here and be unhappy. I'll just find a new job because thats what all of you seem to be giving off. I'm not trying to be rude because you are my boss but i think this issue needs to be addressed."

"You didn't tell us about Paige or your husband!We where open with you and told you about our lifes but you held things back from us."

"What husband? I'm not married."

"What about the father?"

"I haven't talked to him since he told me to get an abortion almost 5 years ago! I've been raising Paige on my own since 16! I'm not a slut or what ever else you guys called me behind my back, I just want to know if you guys are it least going to stop glaring at me like i did the worst thing in the world! Because in my mind I did the best thing for my daughter!"

"So your single?"

"Is this honestly why everyone is mad at me because i was flirting with Seth?"

"Not all the way. Seth is like a brother to all of us so when he's hurt we all are."he admitted sheepishly

"I'm going to the coffee shop. I'll be back by 8!" I shook my head walking out the door. Went i got back the guys were already in the garage working. The glares had stopped so i figured Jake told them everything. I just keep working like i did the first day giving it 110%. When 12:30 came around they all walked in looking very nervous. I figured they'd just go upstairs and i stay at my desk like i had been doing for over a week now.

"Emma?" Jake asked looking extremely guilty.

"Yeah?" I asked not even looking up.

"Will you eat up stairs with us?" Sam tried.

"No. I'm good here." I wasn't forgiving that easily.

""Emma please?" Embry begged.

"Why? you haven't wanted me up there in over a week, this is the first time the eye contacted wasn't made up of glares. why would i want to sit with you?"

"Your sitting with us!" Collin declared as Brady threw me over his shoulder. I wasn't going to try and fight back I mean look at him he could probably break me in half. He sat me down in my chair next to seth. I crossed my arms and just looked around at everyone.

"Ok I'll go first, we're sorry." Quil muttered.

"Wow touching." I rolled my eyes.

"You make this hard!" Seth pointed out a slight bite in his voice.

"Well it wouldn't be hard if you all gave me a chance, didn't jump to conclusions and act like dicks to me!"

"We're sorry!" Jared told me again.

"We really are!" Sam actually looked concerned.

"Your right we where dicks to you." Brady added. They must know girls love to be right. Suck ups.

"Please just forgive us." Jake smiled sweetly all the guys followed his example.

"Most of you are." I glanced to seth who i would not forgive him so easy. He called me the worst thing ever.

"So does that mean we can meet her?" Embry smiled.

"Do you want to?" I was surprised i would expect that.

"Zack talks about her all the time. He said she plays soccer with him and Josh." Jared smiled.

"I taught her to play when she was two. So do you know all the kids Emily babysits?"

"Zacks my son, Claire is like Quils little sister then Josh is sams so yeah." Jareds proud smile grew bigger.

"Oh so you keep something from me! Maybe i should just start glaring!" I teased.

"I didn't think you'd care. but how old is she?" He asked everyone leaned in. they where actually eager to hear about her.

"four." I whispered. I was really young and i didn't want them to react _again_.

"Josh will date her." Collin grinned at sam.

"They're four i don't plan on worrying about that for it least 10 more years." I giggled. Lunch was nice, seth didn't really talk and if he did i didn't acknowledge him. They invited me to a cook out Friday. Of course they couldn't wait to play with paige. Jake was excited because apparently Claire is to girly to play soccer or any sports with them. After i picked Paige up from Emilys she must have noticed i was in a good mood compared to the last week and a half.

"Mommy can we have hamburgers and French fries?" She asked sweetly so she knew i couldn't say no.

"Sure. Go play and i call you out when its done." I watched her run down the hall to her bedroom grabbing a soccer ball and running out to the back yard. I was forming the Hamburg into patty shapes when someone knocked at the door

"Coming!" I yelled quickly washing my hands. I ran to the door opening to see the last person i expected.

**Sorry for how long it took me to update but if you guys want i can probably get another one up today. **

**Thanks for all the story alerts! :) **


	6. Why do I feel the need to be around HIM?

"I'm sorry. I really am." Seth apologized. I actually believed him. "I had no right to say to you what i did and i didn't mean it. I just was, well it shocked me. I wanted to ask you out but then i figured child means husband. I'm sorry!"

"You're right you had no right to say that to me! I trusted you! I haven't even looked at a guy in 4 years! I actually really liked you. In my eyes a slut is the worst thing you could be called!"

"I know. I feel horrible and i really want to make it up to you. Like you being my date to the cook out tomorrow. Well you and Paige?"

"Why should i? If you can't be civilized to me then why should i let you near my daughter?"

"Because that guy isn't me. The person you've seen for the past week and a half isn't me. I'm the guy you saw before that. Plus i really like you and really want to meet your daughter. If shes anything like you then i know she'll be amazing. Will you please be my date?"

"fine. Do you want to come in and meet her maybe stay for dinner?" Why did i feel the need to be around him.

"yeah, thanks." He smiled walking past me.

"Mommy?!" Paige yelled walking in from out side.

"Yes?" I asked going back to cooking while seth watched from the kitchen table.

"who are you?" She stopped and looked at seth.

"Im seth. You must be Paige?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Can you play soccer?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm not very good."

"I'll teach you. Will you play with me? pwretty Please?"

"Or how about you wash up for dinner and we'll play after?" I cut in.

"Will you help me mommy?" She asked jetting out her lip.

"One sec i'll get your stool." I finished taking the condemns out of the fridge.

"I'll help." Seth smiled lifting paige like she was nothing and holding her over the sink. He really was a good guy and i was happy to let him meet ate dinner and played with Paige for alittle while she started to yawn.

"Come on sweety i'll tuck you in." I smiled scooping her up in my arms. "I'll be right back." I said glancing over my shoulder at seth.

"Mommy, I'm not tired!" She yawned again.

"Then just lay down and think about happy thoughts. Like playing with Josh tomorrow. Did you know we're going to a Bonn fire tomorrow with seth." I told her changing her into some flowery PJ's.

"Mommy I like seth. can he play here all the time?"

"I'll see what i can do." I giggled sliding her under the covers.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." I kissed her forehead before turning around to see seth leaning in the door turned around heading back to the living room. I left her door open slightly so i could hear her before following.

"Shes a really great kid, and your a amazing mom."

"Thanks for that and for being really good to her. It really meant alot, and i know she likes you."

"But the question is do you like me?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah." was all i could manage to say. Our face's were inches apart and i could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Good, cause i like you too." He smiled.

"You really are the guy you said you where."

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"I believe you." I yawned. "Sorry, long day."

"It's ok, i should get home anyway. Plus you need some sleep. Can i drive you to work tomorrow?"

"no." I sighed. His eyes immediately turned hurt and sadness. "Not that i don't want to! It's just you know i have to bring paige to emilys." I scrambled to correct myself.

"So?"

"Emilys is out of the way and i can't ask you to..."

"Your not asking, i'm asking. Please? After work we'll pick her up then you can change or get her changed. What ever you want to do then we'll go to the cook out. I really want paige to be cool with me being around."

"fine you win." I giggled.

"I'll be here quarter after 7. Sleep good." He kissed my forehead before walking out the door. I went to bed with a smile on my face. I was really liking seth.


	7. Just like her mom

"Paige. Wake up sweety." I shook my daughters shoulder slightly. I was fully dressed in jeans and white swoop neck shirt.

"Mommy do i have to?" She yawned.

"Yeah. Seth is going to come with me to drop you off at emilys." As soon as i said seth she jumped up running to her clothes i already picked out. It was sunny today giving her a chance to wear shorts and a pink tee shirt. I helped her brush her teeth before sitting her on the floor in front of the couch to do her hair. I was pulling the second pony tail up on the side of her head when the door knocked.

"Come in!" I yelled knowing it must be Seth.

"You two look beautiful today." He smiled .

"Seth!" Paige yelled running to him. I was surprised at how fast she took to him.

"Hello princess." He picked her up in his massive arms. I grabbed my water bottle from the fridge and my purse from the couch. Paige was telling Seth a secret in his ear. "You ready?" He asked me once Paige was done.

"Yeah. You know we can take my car since her car seat is already in there and all."

"No. we're switching the car seat." He insisted opening the door for me. We switched Paiges car seat so it was in the back seat of his truck. I buckled her in before climbing in the passenger side. Seth closed my door before hurrying to the other side.

"Paige did your mom tell you we're going to a bon fire tonight?" Seth reached a crossed the middle seat holding my hand. I smiled over at him. His smile was already huge.

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long but if i get a few reviews ill post again by the end of the night! :)**

"Yes!" She squeaked with excitement. "Seth are you going to take me to emilys EVERY day?"

"It depends on what your mom thinks of me." He winked with a sleigh smiled.

"So mommy do you like seth?" She was so Innocent and i knew Seth was loving these questions.

"yeah. He's a pretty great guy." I smiled at him as we pulled up at Emilys. Seth quickly got out running around to get my door then Paiges. He unbuckled her walking with me to the door. I knocked once before Emily answered smiling widely at me then Seth.

"Bye Seth." Paige smiled kissing his cheek. He handed her to me. "Bye mommy. I love you." She kissed my cheek

"Love you to sweet heart. Be good today."

"I will but mom." She leaned he head in to tell me a secret. "You should let Seth drive us everyday. He likes you. He held your hand."

"Ok i'll see what i can do." I kissed her forehead once more before setting her down.

"Have a good day at work." Emily smiled before closing the door.

"Paige is definitely 'cool' with you being around." I stated when we where back in the truck.

"She's really cute. just like her mom."

"Oh really. Well i think the driver is really good looking."

"Tell me about your self. What brought you to la push?"

"Um," I hesitated. did i really trust Seth enough to tell him my story?

"You don't have to tell me." He added quickly.

"No, i want to it's just. Not the time, how about you hang out after the fire and I'll tell you."

"Sounds good. Whats your favorite food?"

"cookies. You?"

""Everything but vegetables." He smiled sheepishly.

"Surprise!" I giggled sarcastically.

"whens your birthday?"

"January 2nd. Whats about you?"

"June 10th." He smiled opening my door.

"wow what a gentlemen." I winked taking his hand. He opened the office door for me causing all the guys to start making kiss-y faces and singing that song you used to sing when you where little about kissing in a tree.

"Oh seth!" Jake tried to sound like a girl and flutter his eye lashes.

"Oh Emma! your so beautiful!" Quil made kissy faces at jakes.

"Shut your traps!" Seth rolled his eyes at our idiotic co-workers.

"Yeah we don't want Emma to blush any more. The firemen will mistake her for a hydrant." Collin smirked.

"Don't you boys have cars to fix or something?" I tryed.

"Yeah, i guess." jared shrugged.

"you know that guy for the green truck is coming at 12 and you haven't even looked at the shocks no matter replace them." I pointed out.

"Oh crap! Yeah i forgot! Go to work!" jake ordered the guys. Seth handed me a cup of coffee and kissed my forehead before running threw the sliding door. We where stealing glances at each other all day. Just like a i said at 12 o clock a scrawny- compared to the guys at the shop- walked in like he was king shit . Pranced to my desk looking me up and down like i was one of the cars here.

"Can i help you sir?" I smiled politely.


	8. Worry to much

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! I know i said i would up date sooner but i just got a new Mac book compared to my old PC and i found out that FanFiction doesn't work with Pages so i had to find time to get a new program, instal it, write the chapter again AND post it! All well getting ready for my science test worth 25% of my grade! lol So heres one and i have another one for today! :)**

"I'm here for the green ford. My mudding truck." He smiled.

"Can i have you phone number and name for verification?"

"My names Robby. But there's something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it. You want to fix that for me?" He winked.

"No thanks. Your total is $150 please sir."

"Say do you have a boyfriend?" He leaned over the counter.

"Yes." I lied. It is a lie cause Seth and i are just dating but still.

"Do you mess around?"

"No." I was trying to make this guy get the point but it wasn't going so well. Talk about think sculled.

"Would you hold still while i do?" He smirked at his stupid pick up lines.

"If you want your keys to that truck i suggest you pay the 150 dollars and leave."

"What ever your not that hot anyway." He rolled his eyes handing me the money. I gave him the keys and he was gone. I looked into the garage. Seth was being held back by Jared, Brady, Collin and Jake, while Sam, Quil and Embry where just starring at me. I looked back at the computer writing off that he paid when Seth burst threw the door.

"Are you ok?!" He yelled running over to me.

"Yeah Why wouldn't i be?" I giggled as he pulled me into a hug.

"He was rude! I should go punch his friggin face in!" His arms started to shake.

"Seth, I'm fine. Its not a big deal. Just chill."

"Emma are you ok?" Sam asked walking in with the rest of the guys.

"Guys I'm fine. It wasn't that big a deal."

"He was a jackass." Jake pointed out.

"You guys need to stop worrying." I laughed letting go of seth even thought he wasn't very willing.

"Lets have lunch." Collin decided as Quil switched the sign to closed. I grabbed my lunch box and water bottle from behind the desk. Seth wrapped his arm around my waist leading me up the stairs. He pulled my chair out waiting for me to sit down.

"Are you excited for the bonfire tonight?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to hear the legions They sound really cool."

"They are and you can meet Rachel, Kim and Sarah." Jake smiled. Lunch was nice. Just easy like the the first few days. We closed up a little earlier then normal but jake ordered that we all start our weekend early. Seth insisted on knowing everything about me on the ride to Emily's. He hurried to open my door when we got there wrapping his arm around my waist leading me to the door. Before i could even knock Paige came running out strait towards Seth.

"Seth!" She yelled jumping into his arm. I was kinda hurt. This was all new to me having her greeting anyone else but me.

"Hey princess. How was your day?" He seemed so happy to be around her. He definitely wasn't a normal guy.

"Hi Emma. Seth." Emily smiled at Seth and Paige. Josh was standing at her feet nicely watching the drive way probably for sam. Sure enough Sams' truck pulled in. He pushed past seth running for his dads arms.

"Was she good today?" I asked turning my attention to Emily.

"She's great just like every other day. Emma you really need to stop worrying." She smiled her eyes never leaving sam and Josh in the driveway.

"I guess i'll see you later then. Bye." I waved as i followed seth to the car. Paige was telling him every detail of her day. He buckled her in with me standing there. I felt kinda like a lost puppy dog. I've never had help like this. When seth finished he turned around obviously not realizing i was there.

"Oh sorry Emma. I didn't mean to swoop in and steal your thunder. I'll back off." He rushed the words out of his mouth taking my watchful eyes the wrong way.

"No, its great i just, well this whole having another person is new." I smiled getting in the truck.

"Mommy?" Paige asked looking in the review mirror at me.

"Yes?"

"Claire said Seth is your boyfriend." I froze. What do you say to that? Especially when seth is setting right next to me. I quickly raked my brain.

"Do you want me to be your moms boyfriend?"

"Seth Im not dumb. You held her hand." she stated very matter of fact-ly. I tried to hide my laughter as a cough but failed.

"You are very smart. Just like your mom." He reached crossed the seat grabbing my hand and laced our fingers. Paige continued to talk about her day the rest of the way home. When we pulled in the drive way i was quick to get Paige out and hold her for it least a minute.

"You don't have to race me, but if you want to tongue wrestle I'm game." Seth smiled winking at me.

"mommy what tongue wrestling?"


	9. Your just so

"Something you can't do until your my age." I smiled at seth, I shift paige to get my keys from my pocket. I opened the door setting paige down. She ran to her room probably to get a soccer ball or something. As soon as she closed her door Seth spun me around leaving a small space between our faces. I felt the need to close the gap but hesitated. Not seth. He lightly brushed his lips to mine feeling like a jolt of electricity ran threw me.

"Sorry, i couldn't help it. your just so..." He looked me up down smiling.

"I'm not sorry." I giggled kissing him again.

"MOMMY!" Paige yelled from her room reminding me i still have to be a mom and a date. I looked apologetically at Seth who just smiled. I walked down the hall to see paige trying to change her shirt. He head was sticking threw the arm hole. I rushed over to help her get it the right way noticing she already had jeans on.

"That better?" I smiled at her kissing her forehead. "Grab a sweat shirt. I have to change." I went into my room switching to a black v-neck and a pink zip up sweat shirt. I entered the living room seeing Paige on Seths lap making funny faces at each other.

"Are you ready beautiful?" Seth asked looking up at me.

"Yep." I lifted Paige out of his lap. He wrapped his arm around my waist leading me to his truck. I buckled her in before we sat off towards the beach. Seth unbuckled her as i watched willingly. It least I'm not falling for a guy paige doesn't like. I laced my fingers threw his free hand as we started towards the others.

"Emma! You came!" Emily smiled wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey Emily. How are you?"

"Good. Now come meet everyone! This is Rachel, Jakes sister and Pauls' wife. This is Sarah. That over there is Paul. Thats Jared's wife Kim, that guy in the wheelchair is Billy jakes dad. Thats old'Quil, Sue, and Leah. Her Husband Andrew and you know the rest." She giggled pointing everyone out to me.

"Hi. I'm Emma and thats Paige." I pointed to the little girl getting high fives from all the guys.

"Wow we've heard so much about both of you." Kim smiled.

"Yeah Seth is crazy about you." Rachel giggled. I could feel the heat rising to me cheek.

"I also hear your a great addition to the shop." Sarah grinned.

"Thanks. I've heard a lot about all of you guys too." My blush started to disappear as all the guys walked over with paige and Josh.

"Hello beautiful." Brady winked at me.

"Hello brady." I giggled. Seth put a protective arm around my waist pulling me closer. The rest of the guys said their hellos before Collin turned to Paige.

"So we hear you're pretty good at soccer. Is it true?" He asked bending down to her leave. She nodded her head yes. "You want to play with us?"

"Yes please." She smiled before turning to Seth. "Hopefully they play better then you." she giggled causing everyone to burst into laughter.

"Hey! I was a good goalie!" He grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder.

"No way you can't top my skills!" Paul cut in.

"You have no skills." Quil laughed walking over with Claire. "Hey guys."

"You lie! I have major skill." Paul fought back.

"Lets settle this." I stated simply. "Everyone knows we'll just have to do penalty kicks. Who ever makes the most saves is the best goalie." I reasoned.

"Deal!" Paul and Seth agreed. We marked out the goals and everyone lined up. Leah and i where the only girls that wanted to play. Seth went first only allowing 2 in. It was my turn and i placed the ball down backing up.

"Come on Emma!" Leah cheered. I ran forward bringing my left foot in contact with the ball sending it flying in the air right past Seths' head. Paige was clapping her hands giggling as i smiled at Seth.

"Holy Crap! How come my mom wasn't that cool?" Jared laughed as seth took off running towards me. I quickly caught on to his idea and took off running in the opposite direction he still caught up to me wrapping his hands around my waist pulling me to a stop with him.

"That wasn't nice. You should have saved that kick for Paul." He pouted jetting his bottom lip out.

"Oh you poor baby." I gave him my best fake crying voice.

"Well do i it least get a prize for being such a good goalie?" He smiled slyly.

"Yep." I leaned up on my tip toes like i was going in for a kiss but quickly pecked him on the check and took off running back toward the others. We listened to the two guys names Billy and Old Quil tell all about the legions. I was sitting with my head on Seths' shoulder while paige was asleep in his lap. She stayed sleeping the who way home and while i tucked her into bed.

"Emma, i need to tell you something." Seth scratched the back of his neck nervously.

**Heres #2! more tomorrow if i get a few reviews! I got like 4 people who fvorited my story which is so awesome! Thanks! **

**Remember the Green button it takes 1 minute! :)  
**


	10. You what?

**Thanks for all the review and adding my story to your favorites! :) I loved them! SOOOO me being the geek i m, i put pictutes on my profile of Seth, Emma, Paige, Josh, Seths Truck and Wolf Seth! As more things come into the story i'll post more pics! If you want a picture of somehing just let me know and i'll find one!And the reason its Soccer and not another sport is because i'm a soccer person so it was the first sport to come to mind! R&R! Thanks 3  
**

"Ok" I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"what would you say if i told you all the legions where true? That I can turn into a wolf and so can all the other guys you meet tonight? What if i told you Nessie and her family where vampires? What if i told you I'm also a 5 foot tall brown and white wolf? That i run around on four paws protecting La Push and Forks? Would you believe me?" He asked in a rush.

"Would you show me? I mean it makes since, the temperature, height, mussels, the way you eat. How you hear things so easily. I'll believe you if you show me." I said after a moment of silence. I'll play his game. If really thinks i'm buying this he clearly doesn't give me enough credit

"We have to go in the forest, and you have to stand back." he grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. I glanced back at Paiges' room thinking about all this. I can't just leave her in her bed sleeping while i go into the forest with Seth! "I'll be able to hear if anything happens. Don't worry." He promised leading me to the back yard. It was a very bright moon tonight lighting the night slightly. We came to a little clearing. "Stay right here! No matter what i do don't move." He instructed before walking about 15 yards away. He started stripping his clothes off until he was naked. I used my hand to block my view of his more privet parts.

"Seth not that I'm complaining but um why are you getting naked?"

"My clothes will rip if i leave them on. Now watch." Then he started shaking and transformed into one big furry horse wolf thing! I just stood there in a state of shock.

"Your, but, Seth?' I stumbled. The brown and white Seth wolf nodded his head. I slowly stepped forward enough to touch the soft fur. I just stood there looking at the big wolf in front of me for what seemed like years trying to get my brain to process it all. "Ok i believe you! But can you change back so we can talk? This is um big! and i have questions!" The wolf nodded and ran to the other side of the clearing changing back into normal seth, my seth. He pulled his sweatpants back on and ran toward me.

"Emma, I..."

"I don't want Paige to know. I don't even know why you told me! But it will scare her." I cut him off.

"I told you because i imprinted on you."

"You what?"

"Its when like, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Well, kinda. I guess." I had never put any thought in to it.

"Its like that but a million times stronger. Gravity literately shifts for me and its you who holds me to this earth. My main goal in life is to make you happy. It hurts to not be near you. I love you and everything about you. We're meant to be together in every way and Paige is apart of that. You and Paige are my everything. I couldn't live with out ether of you. I love you."

"I, um, are you sure?" My words seemed to make him chuckle

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I know Paige is a lot of responsibility and i know your scarred if you let me in to much i'll leave and it'll hurt you and Paige. But i won't. You have to trust me, please? You have to trust me."

"I do trust you, and i love you too." He smiled leaning down to brush our lips. He was slowly pulling away when he shot up.

"Paige is crying!" He looked panic struck. Wow he can hear good. He grabbed my hand and started running towards the house. I was trying my best not to trip or fall as we reached the door. I walked quickly to Paiges' room and Seth followed.

"Hey shhh, sweetheart, what's wrong?" I stroked her hair out of her face as i sat on the side of her bed.

"He came! Mommy he was big! He chased me!" She cried. Seth came over sitting on the other side of the bed and pulled her in his lap.

"It's ok princess. I won't let anyone get you." He kissed her hair.

"Pinky promise?" She asked clearing her eyes.

"Pinky promise." He smiled.

"Mommy can i sleep with you tonight?"

"Paige Im not ready for bed yet. But when i go to bed i'll carry you in. Ok? So just lay down and think about...um..." i tried to think of something for her to look forward to.

"All of us going to the beach tomorrow!" Seth cut off my train of thought.

"Can we build a sand castle?"

"Sure princess what ever you want." He stroked her hair lightly until she was sound asleep. I got up motioning for him to follow.


	11. Love, Love, and wait did she really say?

"So can i ask questions?" I asked pouring two cups of warm coffee.

"What ever you want. I'll answer them the best i can and the rest we can ask Jake."

"Ok, so to become a werewolf is it like a vampire where you have to get bit? And how do you phase? Can you do it all the time or only at night?"

"To become a wolf its in your blood. Its a gene that gets triggered when vampires come around. I can phase when ever i want or if i get to mad i phase." We went on until around 1 am when my brain couldn't take any more.

"Seth its really late." I pointed out putting the cups in the dishwasher.

"Yeah i should really get going. I wont be home for like 20 minutes." he yawned.

"Why don't you just, um stay the night. I mean come on you just told me your my sole mate you can sleep in my bed." I smiled.

"Are you ok with me spending the night? I can stay on the couch."

"Seth, lets go to bed." I rolled my eyes grabbing his hands and leading him to my room. "I'm going to change." I called walking out of the room with a pair of sweats and a cami. I quickly change and went back to find seth in the same place as where i left him. "Seth take your shirt off and come to bed. You don't have to be uncomfortable." I smiled pulling back the blankets for both of us to get in. He obeyed and hopped in. I adjusted my body so my head was on his bare chest and his arms around me keeping me warm.

"I love you Emma. Forever and always." He whispered kissing my hair.

"I love you too Seth. Good night."

"Goodnight." He sighed happily right before i drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"MOMMY! SETH!" Paige stood shocked in the door way as i rubbed my eyes. Trust me having your daughter yell at you at 7:30 in the morning is not the ideal way to wake up.

"Good morning Princess." Seth smiled sitting up. Paige just stood there eyes wide looking between me and seth.

"Sweetie do you want me to cook you breakfast? I mean its still early but..." I was cut off by Paige crawling onto the bed and laying between Seth and I.

"Seth are you going to sleep here EVERY night?" She ask giving him her puppy dog eyes. I could tell he fell for them right away.

"I'll see what i can do." He smiled brushing the hair off her face and kissed her forehead lovingly. I puled the blankets up over her and snuggled in close. Seth took his arms pulling Paige and i both closer to him. Good thing I know he's not leaving and don't have to worry about hurting Paige or Myself. "Seth?" She whispered snuggling closer to him.

"Mmmmhmmm?" He muttered with is eyes still closed.

"I love you." His eyes shot open with a big smile spreading crossed his face.

"I love you too Princess." He kissed her forehead and smiled up at me.

"Are you two ready to eat breakfast and go to the beach?" I asked looking at the two people who mean the most to me.

"Yeah!" Paige jumped up.

"Go get dressed then you can help me cook." I smiled as she ran out of the room.

"She told me she loved me."

"She does love you." I reminded him wrapping my arms around his neck. "Just like me."

"I love you too, and Paige."

**Hey! Sorry this ones short but I always have this HUGE halloween party when i invite like 100 people and its friday so I'm trying to set up and stuff. Hopefully more tomorrow if i get some reviews! And to clear things up in the last chapter Paige was just having a bad dream, but remember that for later chapters it will help u understand! Did anyone check out the pics? What you think, should i get different ones?**


	12. did she say the D word?

The next two months flew by. Seth had spent the night a lot. I've even formally meet his sister, her husband, his mom Sue and step dad Charlie. Leah actually liked me and Paige which i wasn't expecting after all the warning the guys at work gave me. I was putting Paige to Bed and waiting for Seth to get back from patrol.

"Mommy i want Seth to tuck me in." She whined.

"I'm sorry sweet heart but he's busy. He'll be here when you wake up. Pinky promise." I kissed her check and went to clean up from dinner. I was finishing up the dishes when seth walked in quietly.

"Hey, Sorry Im late, i was actually finishing up my surprise, well mine and Esmes surprise." He admitted sheepishly.

"What surprise would that be?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck brushing my lips lightly to his.

"I'll tell you if i get one more kiss." He smirked leaning down to kiss me again. "What do you think of um, maybe moving in....with me? Well you and Paige of course." He looked so nervous.

"Seth thats something i really have to talk to Paige about. I can just assume she'll be ok with that. I have to talk to her in the morning." I looked at him apologetically.

"OK if i have to wait until tomorrow i it least deserve another kiss."

"Lets go to bed I'm tired." I giggled.

"Mommy! Seth! wake up! Wake up!" Paige tried to shake seth even though it didn't work and i knew he couldn't feel anything. I elbowed him in the ribs with out Paige noticing so it looked like she woke him up.

"Mmmmm?" He still didn't open his eyes.

"Seth wake up. Please?" Paige kissed his check gently waking him up. He lifted her up so she sat in between us on the bed.

"K Im up, but we have to ask you something." Seth looked up at me.

"Honey what would you think if we moved?" as soon as i said it she started sobbing and clinging to seth.

"NO! I'll don't wanna move! I like it there! Seth i'll miss you!" She sobbed making me feel horrible for implying the wrong thing.

"No, no sweetie! What if we moved in with seth? At Seths'' house?" I quickly corrected myself.

"Like a family?" She whispered into Seths' chest.

"Yes Paige, like_** our**_ family." Seth rubbed her back.

"Pinky promise we'll stay together?"

"Double pinky promise." Seth held out his pinky thats about the size of Paiges' whole hand. She looked up up at me to hold out my pinky. She wrapped her pinky around seths then mine. "You too want to get dressed an i'll take you to see the surprise?" He was smiling ear to ear . Paige nodded running off to her room. I went to get out of bed but seth grabbed me pinning me below him in one quick movement.

"I love you so much." He whispered kissing my neck.

"I love you too, and thanks. For everything." I sighed.

"Anything for you and Paige. I cant wait to live together." He continued to kiss my neck.

"Seth stop, Paige is going to come threw that door any second and you promised a surprise." I pointed out.

"Fine." he pouted getting off. We all got dressed and ate breakfast. Before i knew it we where in Seths truck on the way to his house. Or so i thought. We pulled up to a completely remodeled two story house. I was to busy taking in all the changes to realize Seth had opened my door with one hand and had Paige in the other. We walked up the stone walk way to a green house with white doors and shutters. He opened the door into a hallway leading to a living room to the left, kitchen to the right and two doors. I was surprised by the redecorating skills. They where great, i can't believe seth did this.

"Come on Paige, I'll show you your new room." Seth smiled leading the way. He opened the door to a pink room with a twin size canopy bed that looked like a carage, there was two sets of colorful storage bins full of toys on the wall a crossed from sliding closet doors. Seth set her down to look at everything. She hugged his legs.

"Thank you daddy! I love it!" I froze as soon as she said it. I watched carefully for Seths reaction.

**Ohh a cliffy! Like i saud before i have pictures on my profile and i have a picture of the house. I'm getting some more pictures right now! I was really upset with the amount of reviews! I have a bunch of people reading but no one reviewing. :( So if you review you'll get the next chapter sooner! If you review i might even PM you a sneak peek at seths reaction and what happens next! :) **


	13. hint

**Wow! Thanks guys i got 5 reviews in like an hour and a half last night. When i got on my computer i all ready had this chapter typed up so instead of send you all a tiny bit then posting this tomorrow i decided to just post**!

"Your welcome Princess." He smiled. She let go running to her bed as he pulled me out of the room. "She called me dad." His grin extended leaning against the closed door.

"Seth she doesn't know. I promise i'll make sure she..."

"NO! I mean, if you don't want her to then i guess you can tell her but i liked it." he looked down at the floor sadly.

"Are you sure?" I asked lifting his face to look at me.

"Positive. Now lets go look at our room." He winked leading me into the living room and up the open stair case. He opened the door at the top showing a hug room with a over sized bed, a couch and a desk. To the right in the back corner i could see a door open to a big bathroom.

"Seth when and how did you do all this. This must have cost a fortune." I pointed out as he pulled my on his lap on the couch.

"Nope. Nothing. I just had to say away for 2 weeks. Esme did it as a thanks for all the extra patrolling i've done at their new house in Taholah the time those Italian vampires came the second time and for the first time."

"Then, well id say we should have her over for dinner but thats touche. Maybe just have them over." I giggled.

"Ok, i'll arrange something. So i take it you like it?"

"I love it, and so does Paige. Her room was amazing."

"Yeah that was Alice's doing, she a kid at heart." He started to kiss my shoulder. "You know there's a lock on the door." He whispered in my ear nibbling on my ear lob. "We could break in the first night in our house with our second time." He continued to whisper.

"We could but 2 things. 1 it's only 12:30 and since its a new place i can guarantee you Paige will want to sleep up here to night or me sleep with her." I reminded him of that responsibility i have.

"Good point on both. Lets go check on her and we can head back to the other house to get your stuff." He smiled kissing me once more and leading me towards Paiges room. I looked at the other door a crossed from Paiges realizing he hadn't showed me yet.

"Hey, What's that door?" I pointed to it.

"Um, well its not important right now." He looked away from me. I let go of his hand walking over and opening the door to a pale yellow room with a white crib and changing table. It was decorated in a Noah's ark theme with animals everywhere. A matching rocking chair was facing the big window with white curtains hanging. I looked behind me to see seth standing in the door way.

"Emma, I..." He tried but i cut him off.

"What is this? Seth we've had sex once is this like your hint to saying you want more sex or that you'd rather have your own kid? Which is cause i'd really like to know." I shouted.

"Emma, no its not a hint its just..."

"It's a what? It sure looks like a hint to me!"

"Well maybe its just a hint that one day i do want a baby with you."

"So Paige isn't enough? Who said i ever even want more kids?" My eyes start to gloss over as i yelled at him.

"No Emma, i, I.."

"You what Seth?"

"It was Roses idea. She mentioned it and i agreed. I'm not saying lets go jump into bed right now and get pregnant. I'm just saying that maybe someday we could try." He walked over whipping a tear i let escape. "Paige is enough for me, well for now. But i want my own. i love Paige like she was my daughter and i know i always will but LIKE is the key word their. I want MINE."

"Screw you. i go threw the hard part. its MINE!" I smiled. "One day seth we can try but not any day soon."

"Ok emma. What ever you want. This is why i didn't want to show you. I don't want you to be upset with me. I love you." He wrapped me in a hug.

"I love you too." I sighed in defeat. "You know what the worst part is?"

"What?" He asked cringing slightly.

"I can't even be mad if i tried!"

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry. Come on lets go check on Page and see if she's ready to go get stuff from the house." He smiled pulling me towards her room. I knocked slightly before we went in to see her drawing with crayons fanned out around her.

"Hey Paige. What are you draw?" I leaned down to see.

"A picture for the fridge." She replied flipping it blank side up so we couldn't see.

"So you want to stay?" Seth scooped her up and rested her on his hip. She nodded quickly smiling wide like seth. "K then lt's go get your stuff from your _**old **_house."

**I have a poll on my profile about what you want to happen next. normally i have like 3 chapters planned out ahead of time and now i only have one. I have like 3 ideas that will come sometime or another i just want to know if you think her parents should find her and try to bring her and paige back to maine**. **It will be way more drama filled then that but thats the main event who knows they might even bring a surprise with them! **

**Sorry about the longness of the A/N but i really wanted to thank my reveiwers!**

PINKandBROWN22, Cary44, twitween, lycanlover1964, **Heather, cheers4life**, danie568, princess02Sunshine, morganabby, emmaBear, aussegal16, heather2012, 12-twilight-34, Cecilia A. Garcia, whizabeth, CanoeKeyPaceHeGrit, xxArianaxx, CottenCandyTessa101, InsaneLotrElf, Rosey Twilighter


	14. well that visit wentwell

I looked around the house now empty of Paige and my belongings. For a house that i hoped we would keep for a year ended up bonding Paige and i here for life.

"Your not rethink moving in right?" a husky voice whispered in my ear sliding his arms around my waist from behind.

"No. Just how great La push has been for Paige and I. I guess i finally made a smart choice."

"What do you mean finally? What about leaving Brett and your parents, having and keeping paige?"

"Those where good choices not smart. Its _**not **_smart for a 16 year old to be a single mother. Its _**not **_smart to leave home and run the country. But coming here was a smart idea."

"No matter what you do you're amazing." He kissed my cheek. "Lets go home." Paige was already buckled in the car when we climbed in and drumming on her lap. "Oh i called Esme, she invited us for dinner at 6. So we have to leave at 4:30ish with my driving and its 2 now. We can go home get unpacked and get ready." Seth took charge and it was pretty sexy. I just nodded letting him go on with his speech about all the different Cullen's and what their like.

I put on a pair of black pants with a blue sweater. I did my make up and let my hair down. I put Paige in a pink dress and did her hair in to pony tails. I was fasining the buckle on her shoes when seth walked in wearing dark jeans and a red button down shirt.

"You ready?" He smiled picking up Paige.

"Yep." I nodded following him to the truck. Before i knew it we where pulling up to a HUGE amazingly beautiful house. Seth got out opening my door before getting Paige. Within a blink or two a beautiful motherly like woman was standing in front of me looking about mid twenties. With a blonde male at her side holding her hand, i take it they're Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello! Welcome! I'm Esme! You must be Emma and Paige!" She wrapped me in a motherly hug. "This is my husband Carlisle. The kids are all in the house and so is Jacob!" She ushered for us to follow. Seth gave her a one armed hug since he was still holding Paige and shook Carlisle's hand. We followed her in the front door into the living room where i knew who everyone was right away. I could have picked Alice out of a crowed with the way seth descibed her personality it showed in their appearance. She was to first to great us.

"Hi! I'm Alice! Did you love the house? Have you seen the closet? What about your comfiter? I designed that! You know you have great hair! We could play Emma Barbie sometime! We're going to be great friend! I've already saw it! Plus your going to love our shopping trip next weekend! I already know you agreed to it!" She said all in one breath before hugging me.

"Um, sure?" I blushed slightly not knowing what to say.

"We're going to have so much fun!" She squeaked. "Oh and this is my husband Jasper." She continued to introduce me and Paige to everyone.

"Hey Paige. Hows my favorite 3 year old?" Jake asked smiling at her.

"Jake I'm 4!" She pouted

"Oh she doesn't like dogs ether! I knew i'd like her." Rosalie smiled. We sat on the couch with Paige in between Emmett and I.

"So Emma, is Seth finally getting laid cause we where starting to think he was gay?" Emmet asked causing me to go beat red. "YES! Jasper 20 bucks! i told you i'd get her to blush first!" He bombed.

"EMMETT! That was uncalled for!" Esme scolded him.

"Well Emmett if you care so much i can tell you don't have to worry about Seth being gay." I smiled causing Jake, Jasper and him to laugh.

"Daddy why do you have to lay down?" Paige asked looking up at Seth.

"Uhhh, i, um wasn't feeling well. yeah! I didn't feel good." He glared daggers at Emmett who continued to laugh.

"Emmett you need to remember there's little ears around!" Rosalie smacked his arm.

"Paige can i do your hair?" Alice asked out of no where.

"NO!" Bella screamed before Alice could even finish the sentence.

"Will you braid it? Pretty please?" Paige smiled standing up taking Alice hand.

"I can braid and we can have a fashion show!" Why do i have the feeling Alice is going to have more fun with my daughter then me?

"Don't worry Emma its only cause little girls love to play fashion show and so does Alice." Edward chuckled.

"She's a pixy fairy. Don't worry about it." Jake shrugged.

"Jake you used play with Aunt Alice and I all the time and when you weren't here you made Seth do it." Nessie poked him in the arm.

"So Seths a good barbie?" I giggled.

"No. He complained a lot."

"I have to agree with the dogs on this one. As funny as it was it had to of sucked." Rose laughed. We stayed until around 10 after about 3 fashion shows and some of Esmes spagetti. I hugged all the girls and Emmett after he insisted. Seth was buckling the already sleeping Paige in the truck. I must have fallen asleep on the way home to because next thing i remember was seth turning the truck off. I got out grabbing paige even though Seth tried to carry her.

"Mommy!" She stirred. "Can i sleep with you? Please." She begged.

"Sure Princess. Get some PJ's on." Seth answered. She got down walking to her room while we went to ours. I changed into sweats and a tang top. I finished pulling my top on when paige climbed the stairs with a stuffed frog in her hands. Seth picked her up placing her between the two of us.

"Good night daddy. Good night mommy."

"Night princess. I love you." Seth kissed her forehead.

"Good night sweetie." I smiled. I waited until her breath slowed and i knew she was asleep. "Tonight was fun. They're all really cool and Alice is really great. I can't wait to go shopping this weekend. You know Rose offered to watch Paige."

"Sounds great. What if we as in You and I went out tomorrow for like a lunch dinner thing? Down to the beach. I already talked to Emily and see said she'd watch Paige."

"That sounds great." I yawned.

"Night Babe." Seth reached over Paige placing a hand on my check.

"Night." I smiled before grifting into a dreamless sleep.


	15. drum roll please

**Wow i got like 1 review last chapter! I even have THE chapter! This is all fluff and like a HUGE moment! I wont update again until i get a few reviews! I work really hard on this! I ope this chapter is good enough! :)**

Seth had gone to drop Paige at Emily's and to go get something from the store. I was getting ready, seth had on a button down shirt before he left so i decided on a yellow knee length sundress. I slipped on some white flip-flop just as i heard the front door open. I walked out of the room and down the stairs to find Seth in the fridge.

"You know i could cook you something before we go." I smiled causing him to jump up hitting his head on the fridge more then likely causing more damage to that then him. That was the first time i've ever seen anything scare Seth, i mean with the super hearing, smell, sight, everything else that comes with the wolf thing.

"Oh, uh, no. Its good, we're having a picnic on the beach so lets go." He smiled. He seemed so nervous. I took his hand walking to his truck. He opened the door for me waiting until i buckled my seat belt before closing my door. We road to the beach quietly. Seth just keep drawing hearts on my palm on the middle seat. When we got to the beach he helped me out and lead me down the beach.

"Close your eyes." He whispered his hot breath causing goose bumps on my neck. He placed his hands leading me down the beach. "Don't open until i tell you." He whispered kissing right below my ear. I nodded not trusting my voice. I felt his hands leave my face. I waited a minute before he told me to open. I gasped loudly looking at seth on one knee in front of me surround by 100's of little white candles. "Emma, I love you so much, and i know we've only been together a little while but there is not a doubt in my mind that i want you and paige in my life for ever. Will you marry me?" He smiled. I stood there in shook registering everything he just said. I couldn't help myself. I threw myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. "Is that a yes?" He asked, i could feel the smile on his face.

"Yes." I nodded as he spun me around. He sat me down sliding a white gold ring on my finger. There was a pearl in the middle surround by little diamonds.

"It was my grandmothers." He said berrying his nose in the crook of my neck.

"I love it." I whispered as he kissed my neck. Seth started laughing out of no where. I pulled away slightly so i could look at him. "What?"

"You just agreed to marry me! A f-ing wolf! Think about how crazy that sounds!" He continued to laugh.

"I think you talk your self up to much. You make it sound like your the big scary wolf that eats little kids in there sleep. Your more of a puppy." I giggled.

"Uhhhhh do you know the pack called me that since i was 15."

"I'm sorry honey." I leaned up kissing him softly knowing he'll want more. He lifted me up easily as i wrapped me legs around his waist.

"You where going to tease me Mrs. Clearwater?" Seth mumbled against the kiss.

"You know I'm not Mrs. Clearwater yet."

"You will be soon. Then you belong to me forever!"

"Forever." I reminded him. We laid on the beach watching the stars for a while. We ate some really good chicken that Seth later confessed Emily cooked. It was getting really late when i finally lifted my head off his shoulder from where we were laying on the blanket looking at the stars "We have to go get Paige. Poor Emily probably wants to go to bed."

"Ok. You know she knows about this." He smiled helping me up.

"How does she know she never keeps secrets!" I giggled.

"Well i had to ask her what she thought about it. Why do you think it took so long to take her to Sams? Really Emily meet me here and Paige, Emily and I sat this up." He smiled kissing my cheek. "Do you want a piggy back?" before i could answer he was already bent down for me to get on. I held on around his neck and he took off running at a very fast speed. I couldn't help but laugh as we made our way down the beach in record time. He opened the door to his truck letting me slid in first. The whole way to Emily's i couldn't stop smiling with the fact that I'm going to marry seth. My Seth. He opened the door for me and i could see all the guys sitting in the living room looking out the window every now and again.

"Lets have some fun." Seth whispered sliding my ring off and placing it on a different finger backwards so it looked like a simple band. I walked in followed by Seth to my surprise Paige hadn't even noticed our presents. Emily and Leah on the other hand who I've become actually close to came running over to me.

"SO?!" The asked at the same time.

"So how was Paige?" I tried to act like i wasn't having the best week of my life.

"Emma! Stop! What did you say?!" Leah begged.

"Say about what?"

"SETH! Did you ask her?" Quil asked.

"Ask me what?" I looked up at Seth to see him holding back a laugh.

"You know!" Embry pushed.

"Oh! You mean when she agreed to marry me?" Seth smiled as i changed my ring back to my left hand.


	16. Dream

"Oh My God!!" Leah shirked hugging me. "Finally Seth does something smart!" She laughed. All the girls hugged me while the guys gave seth a hand shake/hug guy thing. All the guys from work gave me a hug besides Paul who seems to be very held back. Brady on the other hand still tried to get Seth worked up.

"You know Emma i don't discriminate against married woman. If you ever want a fun night just let me know." He winked with a big goofy smile on his face. Earning him a slap around the head by seth and of course i just giggled. Thats when Paige finally came down stairs with Josh.

"Mommy!" She yelled running towards me. I picked her up kissing her cheek. "Do i get to be a flower girl?"

"Sure Princess anything you want." Seth smiled.

"So did everyone know but me?" I asked looking around.

"Well we all knew he's been planning it then then i told Kim, and Seth asked Paige and Emily for help setting it up." Jared smiled pulling Kim down on the couch with him.

"Uncle Seth?" Claire asked butting on the sweetest smile and batting her eyelash's innocently. "Does this mean i get to be in the wedding?" I feel kinda bad for claire. She used to be the only baby girl in the group now Paige came in a stole a lot of attention. I know Kim, Emily and Rachel like having a little girl around.

"Sure Claire-bear." Seth smiled. He's such a sucker for little girls.

"Speaking of Claire." Quil stood up from his spot on the couch. "We need to get you home. Its really late."

"But Quil! Can't I spend the night at my favorite strong, lovely uncle Sams house?" Claire smiled sitting on Sams lap.

"Ok claire just call your mom." Sam agreed. Wow she has them all wrapped around her little finger.

"Well we should get going." Seth winked at me causing me to turn red only imaging what he wants to do tonight to celebrate. Paige jumped out of my arms hugging Josh good-bye.

"Those two are going to be high school sweet hearts i can see it now." Embry laughed.

"Oh yeah Prom king and Queen." Sam agreed.

"Yeah. Ok guys." Emily and i giggled rolling our eyes. We said good bye to every one, Paige even kissed Rachel's growing belly. Paige went to bed as soon as we got home. I checked on her before Seth and I went up to 'bed'.......

.....I was running they the forest with paige. I keep yelling for Seth but nothing was coming out of my mouth. All of a sudden a beautiful man was standing in front of me. His long black hair was in a pony tail and his red eyes scanned Paige and me. I didn't even see him jump at me taking paige. I started screaming as i watched the life being sucked out of my daughter. Paiges eyes closed and he chest stopped moving. I shirked again only to find burning pain in my neck as this vampire sucked my blood. The last thing i saw was a pack of wolfs running into the clearing noticing right away the brown and white on.....

I sat up fast-ly in bed. I was sweating bullets and not from being so close to Seth. I started to cry as the image of Paige dying popped in my head again.

"Shhhh Babe. Its ok. I'm right here. It was just a dream." Seth cradled me to his chest. He stroked my hair until i stopped crying. "Can you tell me what happened?" He whispered.

"I need to check on paige!" I jumped out of bed pulling on seths button p shirt he had on before we.....any ways Set quickly got up putting on some basket ball shorts. I ran down stairs to Paiges room breathing a sigh of relief when i saw her sleeping peacefully. I walked over kissing her forehead and clearing the hair from her face. I got up walking to the living room followed by Seth who really wanted to know what's going on. He sat next to me and it all poured out. I told him everything about my dream and he keep pulling me closer even though it seemed impossible.

"It's Ok. That will never ever happen. The pack and i would never let a vampire that close to you or Paige." He shushed me kissing my hair.


	17. Like my dolls!

**Thanks for the few reviews! I know i haven't updated in a while but i have anouther post almost done so if i get lots of reviews I'll post again really soon. I tried a little of Seths POV! Hope you like it!And i even added alittle Paul cause one of my favorites wolf..... who am i kidding i'd be happy with any wolf! lol :)**

***********Seths POV*******

I dragged myself out of the house to go for patrol. I waited until i was covered by tree's in the back yard before tying my shorts to my ankle and letting my wolf side take over. Soon thoughts filled my tired head. Not that i don't love Emma because she's my world but she's had one of those dreams every night this week and i feel so helpless because there's nothing i can do but hold her when she cries from seeing all those things in her head.

_**What dreams?-Paul **_

I showed them the seen from last night of her crying telling me everything.

_**Wow thats weird - Embry **_

_**You know Rachel's been having those dreams to. Well not about paige but about her and the baby. -Paul**_

_**How is the baby? -Leah **_

_**Great! Only 2 more weeks! -Paul **_

_**Wait! I smell blood suckers! -Embry**_

_**Where? -Me**_

_**East side. Oh my god i can see them. 3 all guys. Come over but be quit. -Embry. **_

_**Thats the.... black pony tail, red eyes, tall! It's him! -**_I growled mentally as we all gathered behind the bush's.

_**Go get Sam and have all the girls go to Emily's! -Paul. **_

_********************_Emma's POV*********************

I don't know what this was all about came home 3 hours early. Had me get paige in the car and then he went to get Rachel and we drove to Emily's. He didn't talk the whole way just told me not to worry and stay at Emily's no matter what. Well that was 3 hours ago. I've braided Rachel's, Paiges and Claire's hair. Painted their nails and was almost done doing Claire's make up while Kim, Emily, Sarah and Collins new imprint Grace where in the kitchen cooking.

"OH my god!" Rachel shrieked out of no where.

"Shhh Josh and Paige are a sleep." Emily hushed from the kitchen.

"NO! I mean the babies coming!"

"We need to get you to the hospital!" I jumped up.

"No we can't leave the house." Kim reminded us.

"No, we can. Unless one of you has a doctors degree Rachel and I are going to the hospital." I helped Rachel stand up. "Any one coming?"

"I will!" Claire smiled running to get her shoes. She ran back in the room with mine and Rachel's Jackets and purses.

"Paul will be so mad at you if you take her out of this house." Sarah warned.

"Oh pish posh! Don't worry about Paul Seth would never let Paul touch her. We'll send Paul as soon as we can." Emily smiled.

"Hurry! it Fucking Hurts!" Rachel yelled walking out the door and getting in Seths truck.

Claire rubbed Rachel's belly the whole ride telling it to stop being mean and not to kick. When i got to the hospital they handed me a clip board telling me to fill out all the paper work and i could be seen between 20-40 minutes which i very kindly threw it back at her and demanded to be seen now. I grabbed Claire's hand pulling her to Rachel's room.

"Claire sit right here! Do not and i mean do NOT move a inch! I'll get you an ice cream when i come out." I promised before running back into Rachel's room. 97 minutes later Rachel was cradling a 8 Lb 6 Oz baby boy to her. I motioned for Claire to come in.

"So what's his name?" Claire asked kissing his cheek.

"Toby, Toby Paul Mason." She smiled as the door busted open revealing Paul, Quil, Seth and Brady.

"What happened! Are you ok? Is the Baby ok? How much did i miss?!" Paul yelled running over to Rachel.

"SHHHHH!" Rachel, Claire and i hushed him.

"We're fine. You want to hold him?" Rachel asked handing her son over to his father.

"Claire is that make up?" Quil asked bending down to her level to look at my fine make up artist skills.

"Wow claire the boys at school will be all over you." Brady smirked just trying to piss Quil off.

"I did her hair and nails to. Do you like it?" I giggled before kissing Seth.

"Why?" Quil asked still looking at his little sisterof an imprint.

"You guys lock us in a house for hours on end and expect us to just sit there? Besides i got yelled at for coming to a hospital, now i get yelled at for playing dress up. Screw this next time I'm bringing movies."

"Who yelled at you?" Seth asked looking so concerned.

"Kim and Sarah."

"Thats why I'm your favorite. Right?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Nut-Uh! I'm her favorite. She's getting me an ice cream!" Claire fought back.

"Claire you can be my favorite pre-teen."

"Emma's still my favorite engaged woman." Brady winked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on guys lets go get something to eat and leave masons alone for a little bit." I ushered everyone out of the room down the hall way.

"Emma! Wait." Paul yelled after me. I told everyone else to go head and that i'd catch up.

"Yeah Paul?"

"Um, I just wanted to say thanks. You know for well everything. I know you and rachel where the ones dreaming abut this vampire and the fact that it was out there and you still left the safety of the house to bring her here and hold her hand when i couldn't. It, um, it means a lot." Wait my dream vampire! I'll just yell at seth later.

"Your welcome Paul, but she's like the sister i never had. I'd done it any day." I smiled then he did something i didn't expect. He hugged me. Paul Mason just hugged me! He pulled away glancing pack to the room. "Go head paul. I'll see you later!"

"Oh and Emma later will you and seth come back? alone."

"Sure. I'll see you then" I smiled walking towards the Cafeteria. It wasn't long before i saw the rest of the wolfs and their imprints walking in. Paige was holding Josh's and Emily's hand.

"Daddy!" She yelled spotting Seth from a mile away. He bent down opening his arms to her. "Mommy where'd you go?" She pouted looking at me.

"Sorry sweetie. Why don't you play with Brady. So i can talk to Seth for a second." She nodded kissing his cheek and sliding down. She got right up on Brady's lap as he talked to Quil. I turned my attention back to Seth. I took his hand leading him outside. "Seth you know if you want me to trust you and tell you things you need to do it in return."

"What are you talking about? Is this about me eating the last cookie this morning?" He laughed slightly.

"NO! this is about the fact that i've been having nightmares about this vampire killing Paige and I for weeks and he comes to LA Push and you don't even tell me! Maybe those dreams where a sign that he was after me and i don't even get told about it!"

" You didn't need to worry. Its my job to worry about you and Paige. He was after you two and i took care of it. The reason you had those dreams was because he can control dreams. All your night mares, all Paiges night mares and even Rachel had them. We took care if it and we killed him so no one will be bothering you."

"But Seth how would you feel if i just disappeared randomly with out an explanation? then you had to find out from one of my friends that it was all your fault?"

"It was NOT your fault!" He grabbed me wrapping me in a hug. "Don't ever think that! Its my job to keep you safe. I promise i'll tell everything I'm allowed to."

"HEY! Emma, Seth, Paul wants you!" Embry yelled from the entrance door. I let go of Seth taking his hand cause he's obviously forgiven because i just cant stay made at him. We saved Brady from Paige trying to get him to come over tomorrow to have a tea party. Seth knocked lightly on the door knowing Paul could hear us before we walked in. Rachel was holding Toby while paul watched happily from his chair next to the bed that i had sat in earlier.

"Hey guys." Rachel whispered.

"Hi." I smiled as paige walked over looking at Toby with amazement.

"Your very pretty baby. Your like my dolls." She whispered causing us to laugh.

"Emma and Seth we have something really important to ask you." Paul started.


	18. THEM!

**Im getting like no updates! Idk if that ur way of saying ur not liking the story of what! So what did everyone think of new moon? I went to the midnight showing then the next day at 10pm! It was great! Im team werewolf all the way! So heres a kinda long one for getting a total of 12 hours of sleep in the past 72 hours and school work! R&R**

"Yeah?" Seth asked sitting on the couch and pulling paige on his lap.

"We want you two to be Toby's god parents. I mean really Emma helped me a lot when Sarah and Grace where being bitch's." Rachel giggled. A huge smile spread a crossed Seth and mine face's as we agreed.

"You want to hold him?" Paul asked offering him to me which i gladly excepted. After another hour at the hospital Paige was a sleep and we had to head home. Once Seth and i where in our room changing into PJ i finally decided to tell him what i've been thinking about all night.

"So how many more kids do you want?" I asked resting my head on his bare chest.

"two. I've always wanted 3 kids. A boy, a girl and then ether or for the last one."

"So what if we tried. I mean like not try try but just not use protection and then what ever happens happens?"

"Really? Is that what you want?" I could hear the joy in his voice.

"Yeah. I mean we'll be married soon any way."

"You know Emily's already hassling me about picking a date." He started kissing my neck.

"I've always liked fall. like September."

"Ok. What date?"

"Don't you have a preference?"

"As long as your the one at the alter and your happy i'll love it."

"how about the 20th? Right in the back yard."

"Sounds great. You better call Emily that only gives you like 4 months to plan."

"Rachel's going to be my made of honor." I yawned.

"K we'll talk more in the morning. Your tired, night babe."

"Night." and with that i drifted into my first dreamless sleep in weeks.

I was cooking dinner after work waiting for Seth to get back from his meeting at Sams. I started mashing the potato's when I herd the door open.

"Hey girls I'm home!" Seth yelled walking in the kitchen. "Hello beautiful. How was your day?" He asked wrapping his hands around my waist kissing me neck.

"Good. You know you saw me at work 3 hours ago not much happened since then." I giggled. "How was your meeting?"

"Uhhh, Sam's retiring since Emily's turning 27 and that was the deal, Kim's trying to get Jared to give it up soon since now she's prego again and Paul only has like a year or two left before he stops, Leah's in the process of stopping. in like a month or two she'll have given it up, so Jake has to pick a new beta."

"Well what about Embry? How long does he have?"

"Well Sarah's the same age as you so we both have like 5-6 years."

"you're gonna stop?" I stopped cooking and turned to look at him.

"I want to grow old with you. How will it look in 20 years at our child's high school graduation when you look 40 and i look 25?" He chucked.

"But thats part of you. I don't want to be the reason you give that up."

"Not for you. For us and our family. Emma really don't worry about it. Im sure it will be Quil tho he still has like 15 years or so until Claire looks his age." He shrugged as the door bell rang. he sighed letting go of me before going to answer the door. "Um, Emma. Its for you." Seth called walking in the kitchen with _**them**_

"Mom. Dad." I looked at them shocked. How did they find out where i was?

"Emma!" My mom balled running over to hug me. "See what good decision it was not to have a baby you would have lost your figure!"

"What are you talking about? I did have my baby." I pulled away from the hug. "Her name is Paige, and she's turning 5 in 3 weeks."

"Honey! you'll regret that later. Just go pack your bag and we'll talk about it on the way home." she shooed me away with her freshly manicured hands

"I am home."

"Baby girl don't be silly. Your mother and i can give you and our grandchild the best of the best. Way better then you can get in this town." Dad smiled.

"And you can patch things up with Brett! Im sure he'd love to see you again." Mom butt in.

"Im not patching things up with brett. Seth and i are getting married in 4 months and this is the best for me and Paige. He loves us both."

"Mommy!" Paige yelled running into the kitchen before ether of my parents could say something. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Let me make you a plate." I turned around quickly cutting up a piece of chicken placing some green beans and mash potato's on her plate. "Here you go. Why don't you sit right here. We'll be in the living room." I ushered for every one to follow me while paige ate happily.

"I can't believe you went threw with it and never called Brett! He deserves to know about his daughter!" Mom freaked.

"I told all of you before i left i would not get rid of my baby. He told me to get out. I told him he was going to have a baby and he didn't care." I shut up when paige walked in the room pulling on Seths shirt.

"Daddy i don't like green beans." Mom gasped loudly.

"He is not your father!" she yelled at Paige.

"Come on Princess lets just go try the green beans." Seth picked Paige up giving my mother the death glair. My mom went to the door motioning for some one to come in while i gave her a skeptical look.


	19. I want Change

**Thanks for all the review! I would have updated sooner but my lap top dies in science class today which is when i normally write! lol I don't really like this chapter i think i did a crappy job but i'll have to deal with it! Review Please and i might update durring thanksgiving break! But i leave tomorrow night so hurry! **

"Hey Babe." Brett smiled walking in.

"Get out."

"Thats no way to talk to the father of our child." he smirked.

"your not her father! You wanted to get rid of her!"

"I was 16 Emma. Give me a break." He rolled his eyes.

"So was i! And i did it alone!"

"Can i just see her? I'll be on my best behavior." He smiled.

"Hey Paige?!" I yelled into the kitchen. She came running out with Seth close behind. "So did you eat any green beans?" I wasn't going to actually let him talk to he. just see her.

"Hey squirt!" Brett smiled. What a dick! Paige shyly waved at him. "Do you know who am?" Mom blocked me as i tried to get over there to rip his head off. "I'm your dad."

"No your not." She cried running to Seth.

"Give me my daughter!" Brett demanded.

"No chance in hell!" Seth growled.

"But she's mine!" Brett pouted like the spoiled brat he his.

"No she's not! She mine! You three need to leave. This is our house and Paige and I are staying here."

"But baby girl." dad started before i cut him off.

"Im not a baby any more and i haven't been your baby girl for over 5 years."

"What ever, your not that important any way." Brett yelled walking out the door followed closely by mom. Dad came over to me.

"Please baby girl. I love you, just it least send me letters. Even if its to my office, i promise i won't tell your mother. Please just keep in touch and send pictures." He asked hugging me. I was always a daddy's girl even if he did work a lot.

"Ok. I promise." I sighed. He kissed my forehead before walking out the door. As soon as i herd the car drive away i started to cry.

***************Wedding Day************

I was pacing around the living room waiting the 5 minutes until i started down the isle to Seth. I was so happy when my dad called to tell me he was divorcing my mom. He came out to visit in August and was back out for my wedding to walk me down the isle. I was laughing as i looked around the room. Rachel was my made of honor while Leah and Alice where brides maids. Claire and Paige are my flower girls and Josh is taking the roll of my ring bare. Seth had Jake as his best man with Brady and Paul. Rachel and i where really surprised at how close they've gotten. But i guess when you see each other as much as they do they're bound to grow close. All the girls whispered good luck as each of them walked out the door to the back yard.

"Don't let me trip dad what ever you do." I whispered.

"If you trip i'll go down first so it looks like i pulled you with me." He laughed as the wedding march song came on and we took the first step towards my soon to be husband. I was in a gaze the whole time. I cant wait to see the wedding pictures cause if my smile was half as big as Seths we're going to look like those clowns with a smile so big it had to be painted on. We said our 'I do' or i said 'i do' and seth said 'hell yes' the preacher gave him a glare but he didn't seem to notice.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher smiled. Seth wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close before kissing me. we where both smiling into the kiss causing me to giggle. Everyone clapped as we walked down the isle taking our first steps in our new life as a married couple...............

.............. "Mommy!" Paige yelled running a crossed the dance floor barging into me. I looked at her waiting for her to tell me what's wrong. "I....I....fell." She cried holding up her hand so i could see the tiny scrap on her hand. I leaned down kissing it 'better' before she ran off.

"I love you Mrs. Clearwater." Seth whispered in my ear as we flowed around the dance floor.

"I love you too Mr. Clearwater. You know I'm surprised you can dance so good."

"Hey I'm an amazing dancer. You know i was on broadway once or twice."

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"No, but mom made me learn to dance when she got married to charlie cause we had a mother, son dance thing."

"Seth stop hogging! I want a turn!" Emmet pouted. "I haven't got to dance with someone who can blush since Bella's wedding 7 years ago!" I kissed Seths cheek before Taking Emmetts hand.

"Emmett you need to wear gloves next time." I giggled. His cold skin caused me to shiver after being around all the wolfs.

"I'll get on that for you." I danced with everyone including Brady who purposely had us dance by Seth talking to all the guys so he could whisper inappropriate things in my ear loud enough for Seth to hear. At the dollar dance Emmet walked up to me with a emotionless face.

"I want change." He said handing me a 50 dollar bill. "Or 50 dances." He smiled starting to dance with me.

"I have my whole life to give you 49 more dances." I giggled.

"Fine. I'll let you off the hook this once." He sighed. Once the reception was wrapped up Seth and i where off for our week in Settle which dad insisted on getting us. He was even watching Paige saying it was grammpy bonding time. Seth gave our bags to the bell hop who was showing us to our room. He left us alone but not before giving Seth the thumbs up. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I love you so much Mrs. Clearwater." He wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck.

"As i Love you Mr. Clearwater. Why don't you show me how much you love me." I giggled biting his lip slightly........


	20. 20 kids

.........Our week flew by and before i knew it we where on our way back to La Push. Seth was drawing random designs on my hand aimlessly.

"Can i ask you something?" Seth asked suddenly.

"Of course." I smiled up at him even though he never took his eyes from the road.

"What do you think of Paige calling me dad? For real. Does it bug you?"

"No. I think it's a good thing. It least we know she loves the guy i just married. But Seth you know she doesn't have to call you that. You can correct her. We just have to sit her down and tell her the real story."

"NO! I want her to call me it. What i was more getting at was adoption. What do you think if i adopted her. So it would be like a normal family with one last name. Then when she gets older and can understand everything she doesn't feel different." I saw him quickly glance at me trying to read my face.

"Thats really big Seth. For you i mean. When you sign those papers your taking responsibility for half of her. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything extra for Paige just because we got married. technically she not your responsibility."

"But i want her to be! Emma i want her to be half mine! I want her to be able to share my last name so all the guys at school wont even look at her because they're to scarred of her dad! ME!" He yelled

"You really want this?" I whispered looking at him again.

"More then anything. I love her Emma. I promise if you let me in i wont hurt her." He sighed.

"I don't think you will. Its just, i have to put her first. We can get the papers at the town hall tomorrow. But I'm going to tell her the truth when she's older."

"Ok. I figured you would eventually cause _**he'd**_ come around again and want visits." He sighed. getting a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Do you think she'll call him dad still? You know after he comes around."

"I don't know. As much as i wish she wouldn't its her choice. She can call him what ever she wants."

"I'll beat the crap out of him if he try's to call her princess cause she's my princess not his." He pouted.

"Beat the crap out of him for fun." I giggled kissing his neck.

"mmmmmm do i get a prize if i do?" He smirked.

"We might have to christen a few rooms in the house for your prize for driving the whole way home." I continued to kiss his neck. We continued to fool around the whole way home when i remembered something.

"OH MY GOD! We need to go to a drug store RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

"Babe what's wrong? Are you ok? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? damn! What i do?" Seths words came out in a rush.

"No! Nothings wrong! I just need something!" He rolled his eyes before pulling into rite aids parking lot. I quickly ran in grabbing what i needed. I didn't show seth what it was not wanting to get his hopes up. Dad had to leave quickly when we got home so he could catch his plane home and Paige was napping. I went upstairs to pee on the stick i've been thinking about the whole way home. I was only 3 days late but thats odd for me. I've always been on time if not early.

"Emma? Where'd you go? I thought i was gonna get a prize?" Seth yelled walking up stairs. I looked at the clock on the wall counting down the 10 seconds left before the 3 minutes where up. I grabbed the stick looking at it closely.

"I think i have a prize for you." I muttered walking out of the bathroom still looking at the pink plus sign on the stick.

"Oh yeah? What would....is that a....p-p-pregnancy test?" He asked walking over to me. I just nodded not be able to even think strait. "Well?"

"Its a pink plus sign." I muttered. He looked at me like that should mean something to him. "I'm pregnant!" I screamed!

"Nun-Huh!" He smiled. I nodded threw the happy tears running down my face. He picked me up spinning me in circles. "I love you so much." He whispered leaning his forehead to mine. "And our family. You, me, Paige and our baby."

"Oh my god we're having a baby! Like a baby, baby!" I laughed.

"Well is there any kind of baby thats not a baby?" Seth chucked picking me up again.

"Mommy! Your Home!" Paige yelled running up the stairs.

"Hey sweetie! Did we wake you up?" I picked her up even though Seth looked like he wanted to protest.

"Yes! But i missed you! You to daddy." She smiled kissing my cheek.

"I missed you too princess. We have some good news." Seth took her out of my hands. I had a feeling when i actually start showing i wont be able to lift a finger. "Guess what?" He asked her sitting on the couch in our room with her on his lap.

"What?" She asked playing along.

"Im gonna have a baby! " I smiled. Her lip started to tremble before she started sobbing. When she tried to get up Seth grabbed her trying to soothe her.

"Princess what's wrong?"

"I wont be your princess! You'll have a new princess!" She sobbed. Seths face was mixed of horror and like he could cry himself.

"No i wont! Paige, i love you. You'll always be my Princess. Even if your mom and i have 20 kids your still my princess."

"Trust me paige we will NOT be having 20 kids!"

"Pinky Promise?" She muttered. We both held out our pinky for her to take.

"Paige we're just going to be a bigger family. Together. For ever." Seth smiled. I know i've brought Paige into some bad place and i couldn't always give her the best but i can now. Seth as the best thing that ever happened to us and maybe this baby will just bring us all that much closer.

_**K well i think im going to end it here. But don't worry! Im going to do a sequal but in Paiges point of veiw! Like Paiges life when shes like 16 and i'll still have Emma and Seth and of course Brett! What do you think? I kinda gave you a cliffy for the ending about the baby but it will make you want to read the sequal! :) **_

_**I'm off for my thanksgiving for a whole weekend so im hoping to start the sequal like monday night maybe post on like tuesday. I'll try. Thanks for ready you guys where great! I loved it! 3 3  
**_


	21. AN

**AN; So i dont know how many of you know this but i have put up my sequel! Its called LA Push is like one big messed up family.' **

**So check it out please! **

**Thanks to.....**

**Sammy, The-Elusive-Charmer, **_**whizabeth**_**, I luv jasper-hale yes, Twilightluver919-FredIsNotDead, **_**Siriusly-a-princess**_**, dervishgirl, **_**cheers4life**_**, The-Elusive-Charmer , BellaCullen2312, TwilightSagaTeamWolfpack-, Heather, danie568, bloomsky, **_**heather2012**_**,**_** lycanlover1964, **_**NikkiWolfLove09, Beotrix, emily007, MissSpiderFish, PINKandBROWN22, Cary44, twitween, morganabby, EmmaBear, aussiegal16, Emmett'sgirl13579, Cecilia A. Garcia. morgan, CanoeKeyPaceHeGrit. The Tessar, xxArianaxx, **

**And to all the people who favorite this story and me! =] **


End file.
